Elder Logan
by Clay19
Summary: James Logan is the son of Thomas while Victor is the son of Folkbern, Thomas twin brother. They have another brother named John Jr. and is the son of John Howlett. James raises them and sets up the Pack and the Elders for Ferals. James falls in love with several women. Has several kids with these women.
1. James meet his brothers

James Logan looked at the mansion where I could smell my father's twin brother and my mother and another man who was the owner of the place and a little boy that had the his uncle and his mother's scent on him and he was a feral mutant and the other boy had his mother and the other man's scent on him and smelled like a mutant. There was Elizabeth Howlett his mother and her husband John Howlett his farther Thomas Logan. The boy's were upstairs in bed sick because the mutant gene was taking control. I heard a gun shot so I ran into the house to Thomas with a shotgun a dead John Howlett and Elizabeth standing near by.

And then the little boy's were at the bottom of the stairs, one kid had nails that were a inch long and the other had pincher's that formed. The kid ran at my father and garbed his neck and snapping it. His mother saw that and cried for her dead lover. She then told her son's to leave and never return. And my little brother did just that running out of the house not before seeing his mother pick up the shotgun and blow her head off killing herself.

I ran outside to grab them but ran into a young women with waist red hair and green eyes. She told me her name was Rose O'Hara and she was a servant to the Howlett's and best friend to his little brother and the other kid who he found out his name was Victor Creed and John Jr. Howlett. "The boy's are my little half brother's and I need your help to find them." I said. She nodded her head and took me to a spot in the woods where we found both of the boys.

When they saw me they got scared but when Rose stepped around me they got up and hugged her. "Victor and John I need you to listen to me okay." I asked. They nodded there heads yes. "What I'm about to tell you will be shocking. I'm your half brother, Victor we share the same mother so do we John.'' I say slowly. "But how do we share the same mother and you are very old." John says quietly. "We are what I call mutants we have abilities like your nail and your pincher's and I have my claws." I say while flicking my bone claws out of both of my hands.

They all had a look of shock, but then the boys turned into wonder. They moved forward to touch the claws they turned to me and smiled. "Now the reason why I'm old is because I stopped aging. And my father met are mother in 1000 A.D. they found out that they are mutants but they didn't age. They soon fell in love and had me I gained these claws and some other stuff." I tell them. I watch as they soak up what I told them.

"They got scared and left each other and me, I raised myself over the last eight hundred and ninety-two years. Now we are what I call Feral they are basically part animal. You will gain a healing factor, enhanced senses, superhuman strength and agility. And you will gain claws or something else." I say, making sure they are listening. "My father Thomas had a twin brother named Folkbern he was your father Victor. And he was the man John here killed and since my father isn't here I would say he was killed by his brother." I finally finish.

I watch them as they take this all in, I turned towards Rose she had waist red hair and by her ascent she was Irish. By the smell she was a regular human being, I walked towards her. "Sorry I didn't get to introduce myself my name is James Logan or Jimmy Husdon." I grin at her making her blush. I sense them walking towards me, "So are you guys ready to leave this place and ready to learn how to use your gifts." I say they nodded their heads. I had Rose get some clothes for her and the boys and we headed into the woods.


	2. James life

James taught Rose, Victor and John Jr. how to live in the woods and live of the land. He taught them how to fish, hunt, how to skin a animal to use their fur for the winter that was coming. He then spent time teaching Rose how to make clothes, then he would take the boys deeper into the woods and teach them how to use their nails and pinches. He would show Victor how to bring out his nails without the use of anger, and show John how to form his pincher's.

Ass they grew older they got their healing abilities, enhanced senses, superhuman strength and agility. That made me teach them long hours running, tracking, lifting heavy things, and cutting things with their nails and pincher's.

James and Rose soon fell in love with each other, James knew that he would not age, but she would keep aging in tell she died of old age. So with her permission I bonded to her while having sex, making her my mate. With that I taught her how to fight hand-to-hand combat, making sure that when I'm not around she can take care of herself.

James starts the Packs which are feral mutants, and each one of them are ruled by a elder which has to be a hundred years old. Over the next 120 years, James, Victor and John will fight for the United States in numerous wars - including the American Civil War, Banana Wars, Moro Rebellion, Mexico, World War I (on the Western Front), Russian Revolution, Naval disarmament, Neutrality Acts, World War II (both participating in the D-Day Invasion), Cold War, Postwar Military Reorganization,Korean War, Lebanon crisis and the Vietnam War.

While James has fought in every war since he reached 20 in 1020 A.D for 1933 years. Like the Colonial wars, early national period, Barbary wars, War of 1812, War with Mexico, Post-Civil war, Indian War, Spanish-American war and the Philippine-American war.

James gets into the Canadian military during World War I. Logan then spends some time in Madripoor, before settling in Japan, where he marries Itsu and has a son, Daken. Rose understands so she is only angry for a couple of years. He then serves with the 1st Canadian Parachute Battalion, during World War II.

Sometime during the Vietnam war in 1945, James transfers from the European front to the Pacific front, where he is captured by Japanese forces prior to August 9, and is sent to a POW camp near Nagasaki. During the Nagasaki bombing on August 9, 1945, James saves the life of Ichirō Yashida, a young officer in the Japanese Imperial Army. After saving his life, Yashida thanks him and offers a Japanese samurai sword as a token gratitude. James refuses, but says to hold onto it for him, promising to return for it in the future.

In 1962, while traveling the world searching for mutants to fight the Hellfire Club, a young Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr come across James in a bar. They introduced themselves, he decided to help them. Het hen takes Emma Frost as his mate, with her half-sisters, Adrienne and Cordelia Frost.

During the Vietnam War, Victor attacks a young village girl. Soldiers from his platoon try to stop him, but he kills a senior officer. James and John reluctantly assists Victor, releasing his claws, pincher's and then prepare to defend there brother. For their grave insubordination, both James, john and Victor are placed in front of a firing squad to be executed.

They survive the execution due to their regenerative healing abilities, and are placed in a cell soon after. Several hours later, William Stryker enters their cell asks them to join a special team of mutants he put together - Team X. James and Victor agree to join and so does John.

During one of their missions, Team X arrives in Lagos, Nigeria and attacks a compound there. After defeating the compound's security forces, they obtain a mysterious rock - later discovered as adamantium, from the compound's leader and discover that it originates from a remote village. Upon arriving at the village, they are informed that the rock fell from the sky as a meteor. Stryker wants more information, and has Wade Wilson interrogate in his place because he speaks the language. After receiving no further answers, Stryker orders his team to attack the villagers. Logan, however, stops them before they can do so. After a brief argument with Victor, Logan quits the team and promptly leaves them, ignoring Victor's calling out to him. While John watches his big brother leave.

Six years later, James (by now using his biological father's surname, Logan, as his given name) is living in western Canada, working as a lumberjack and living with a school teacher named Kayla and his wifes and child. After many years of participating in warfare, Logan now desires a more quiet and tranquil life. One night, Kayla tells him a Native American folktale about the moon and her partner, whose name meant "Wolverine". Eventually, Stryker and Agent Zero find Logan at his job. Stryker asks Logan to rejoin him in order to stop Victor (who was murdering former members of Team X), but Logan rebuffs him and leaves in his car.

One day, while Logan is at work, Kayla is attacked by Victor. Sensing Victor's presence in the area, he rushes to Kayla's abandoned car, but finds that he is too late for any kind of rescue. Kayla is dead, and understands that this is Victor's doing. He goes to the cabin and tells Rose, Itsu, Akira his son,

That evening, he finds Victor in a bar and, in a state of rage, lunges at him. After a brutal fight, Victor snaps off Logan's bone claws on his left hand before leaving. The next morning, he wakes up in an emergency room, where Stryker happens to be present. Styker tells Logan he can help him exact revenge on Victor with an experimental procedure. Logan agrees to go through with it, but also warns that he is bent solely for revenge.

Prior to the adamantium procedure, Logan asks for new dog tags with the name "Wolverine" on them - a reference to the story Kayla told him. Stryker binds Logan's bones with adamantium, and he flat lines afterwards. After a few moments, though, he resuscitates and escapes the facility after overhearing Stryker order that his memories be erased for so that his DNA could be used for an upcoming project. Logan continues to flee until he finds a barn and hides in it.

The elderly couple who owns the barn offer him food and shelter. Although wary of him at first, they soon warm up to him, even giving Logan a jacket which belonged to their son and allowing him to take their motorcycle for a spin. However, just before offering him breakfast, Agent Zero kills the couple. The barn is bombed as Logan escapes on the bike. After a long and daring chase, he attacks Zero's helicopter and takes it down.

After killing Zero, Logan attempts to locate the two remaining members of Team X and finds John Wraith and Fred Dukes in Las Vegas. Intent on killing Victor in revenge for Kayla's death and Stryker for his betrayal, Logan tries to inquire Dukes about Stryker's activities. A misunderstanding ensues, leading to a boxing match between the two. Logan ends up beating Dukes and interrogates him until he is told about a mutant and former prisoner named Remy LeBeau, or as most people call him, Gambit.

Logan and Wraith find Gambit in New Orleans and asks him about Stryker's Island, where mutants are being held hostage for Stryker's new project, Weapon XI.

Gambit, believing that Logan wants to take him back to the Island, attacks him. Soon, Logan sees Wraith's dead body with Victor crouching next to it, collecting samples of Wraith's DNA. Enraged, Logan fights Victor and nearly kills him before Gambit interrupts, allowing Victor to escape. After defeating Gambit, Logan clarifies his intentions and convinces him to take him to the Island.

With Gambit's help, Logan arrives at the Island, which turns out to be Three Mile Island. There, he finds Stryker, who tells him about Deadpool, and reveals that Kayla (present on the Island) wasn't really killed. She had at some point been recruited by Stryker for the purpose of seducing Logan and creating an incident where he was compelled to join the Weapon X program - in this case, her faked death. Eventually, Victor arrives and again engages in a clash with Logan. When Logan has the chance to decapitate him, Kayla talks him out of it and spares him.

Kayla informs Logan that there are mutants, being held captive on the Island. She had only partnered with Stryker in order to secure her release, and assures him that their love was real. He agrees to help her and frees the other imprisoned mutants. After freeing them, he is stopped by Deadpool - now controlled by Stryker. They clash as the other mutants flee. Logan climbs one of the nuclear reactor's cooling towers, with Deadpool in pursuit. Just as Deadpool is about to decapitate him, (at the command of Stryker), Victor shoves him off, explaining to Logan that the only reason he saved him was so he could kill him himself. They soon end up fighting Deadpool together.

During the fight, Deadpool's built-in optic blasts activate, threatening both Logan and Victor. Just before Deadpool can kill Victor, Logan decapitates Deadpool. He kicks him into the nuclear reactor, his head falling off as he tumbles below with his optic blasts still activated.

After helping Victor, Logan states that he wants nothing more to with him. Victor simply responds that, as brothers, they will always look out for each other, and jumps off the reactor. As the reactor starts to tumble, Logan follows, collapsing as he lands. Just before a piece of the reactor lands on Logan, Gambit saves him by breaking up the piece. Gambit and Logan then briefly split up, with Gambit going to help the children and Logan attending to Kayla. Logan carries her a few steps before Stryker shoots him in the back. In a feral rage, he turns and sprints at Stryker, eventually jumping after him.

As he runs toward Stryker, he grab Kayla and threatens him to do what he says and then takes them to a lab to experiment on him and them. While that is happening Xavier guides a group of young mutants, including a young Scott Summers from the Weapon X facility on Three Mile Island after being freed by Wolverine. Xavier gives Summers directions telepathically, which leads the mutants outside where Xavier waits. He then escorts them back to his school in a helicopter.


End file.
